


Owl Adventures

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: BokuAkaKuro Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Akaashi Keiji, Asexual Character, Asexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Attempt at Humor, BokuAkaKuro Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that-" </p><p>"Bokuto, no," Akaashi scolds.</p><p>"An owl?!?!" </p><p>-<br/>BokuAkaKuro Week Day Four: Nature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Adventures

"Is that-" 

  
  
"Bokuto, no," Akaashi scolds.

  
"An owl?!?!" 

  
  
Akaashi throws his head back and groans as Kuroo and Bokuto rush over to the tree. 

  
  
"Why is out during the day?" Bokuto asks. 

  
  
"It came just to see you, bro," Kuroo says.

  
  
"Bokuto!" Akaashi yells. 

  
  
Bokuto looks up from his spot on the tree. 

  
  
 _Honestly_ , Akaashi thinks bitterly, _I look away for two seconds and he's half-way up a tree._

  
 _"_ Bokuto," Akaashi says slowly, "leave the Owl alone."

  
  
"Aw, c'mon, he's just having fun," Kuroo says. "Why do you have to be such a buzzkill?" 

  
  
Bokuto nods his head vigorously and gasps when he nearly knocks himself out of the tree. Akaashi pinches the bridge of his nose. 

  
  
"That's why."

  
  
Kuroo shrugs and Bokuto continues his ascent up the tree. 

  
  
"I fell from a tree once, and all I did was break my arm." 

  
  
"Only," Akaashi says dryly. "If falling out of the tree doesn't kill him, the owl will." 

  
  
"It doesn't look mean."

 

  
"Owls are birds of pray," Akaashi points out. 

  
  
Kuroo shrugs again. Akaashi sighs and Bokuto wobbles a bit on a branch. 

  
  
"I'm going to go sit down," Akaashi says, "this is too much anxiety for me. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself." 

  
  
"You almost got him bro, just don't make too much noise!" Kuroo yells, waving Akaashi off. 

  
  
With another sigh, Akaashi walks over to a park bench and sits down. The walk through the park had been Kuroo's idea, to walk off the movie theatre popcorn before eating dinner. It sounded like a good idea at first, but now it seems like Akaashi is much more likely to be making a trip to the ER rather than the pizzeria. 

  
  
A fluttering by Akaashi's head makes him freeze. A weight rests on his scalp and Bokuto wails from the tree. 

  
  
"Really!" he shouts. "I was so close!" 

  
  
"Dude," Kuroo wheezes from his laughing spot on the ground, "looks like owl likes Akaashi more than you!" 

  
  
Carefully getting up, Akaashi makes his way to his boyfriends. He tries to keep himself balanced, so the owl won't fly away.

   
  
Bokuto swings himself down on the ground and scowls at Kuroo. He kicks Kuroo's shin just as Akaashi reaches him. 

  
  
"Please, be careful Bokuto-San," Akaashi begs when Bokuto reached out to the owl. "I'd like to get out of this without blood, if possible." 

  
  
Nodding, Bokuto slows his pursuit for the owl. Just when he's about to reach it, it shuffles around on Akaashi's head before taking off again. 

  
  
"What the hell!" Bokuto protests, looking dejected. 

  
  
Akaashi rubs his head and turns to look for the bird. 

  
  
"Bro, that owl hated you," Kuroo cackles. 

  
  
"Every cat we come across runs from you," Akaashi says, kicking Kuroo's foot. 

  
  
"Yeah!" Bokuto agrees, childishly crossing his arms over his chest. 

  
  
"That was a low blow, double A."

  
  
Akaashi rolls his eyes and rubs Bokuto's back, who leans into him automatically. 

  
  
"I might not be good at catching owls, but I'm good at catching owlsexuals," Bokuto says cheerfully. 

  
  
"What?" Akaashi asks, crinkling his nose when Kuroo laughs hideously. 

  
  
"You know, cause you're both asexual? No? Bad joke?" 

  
  
"Bro, you literally made it sound like Akaashi and I are fucking owls." 

  
  
"I did not!" Bokuto protests. 

  
  
"You kind of did," Akaashi says, smiling at him. 

  
Bokuto stares at him and Kuroo sits up. 

  
"Dude." 

  
  
"Whaa, Akaashi's so cute!" Bokuto yells, tackling him on the ground so they both land on Kuroo. 

  
  
"We'll end up at the hospital yet," Akaashi mutters under his boyfriends laughter.


End file.
